Myofascial rollers have become an important piece of equipment in the field of exercise and mobility. Use of a foam roller provides numerous benefits to its user in terms of flexibility and decreasing muscle tension. A foam roller also can be used in warm up and recovery. Currently available rollers are normally large in size, causing portability problems. Typically, a person's equipment bag or usual carrying case or purse is very full with numerous items that one wishes to carry. And carrying around, in addition, an oversized foam roller is a problem for many.
Conventional rollers are normally cylindrical in shape and constructed from a variety of foams. As used in the field of exercise, a bottle is a vessel typically used for rehydration during or after exercise. Rehydration is extremely important for people's health and wellbeing.
Embodiments of the presently described self-massage roller and bottle solve problems associated with the conventional, relatively large, foam roller products by providing a drink bottle with a foam roller covering, and a lid having an easy pour spout. The presently described self-massage roller and bottle can be taken wherever the user requires hydration and myofascial release.
The self-massage roller and bottle is a single device with structures that provide for combined rehydration and myofascial release. As such, it serves to remind people to do both. With its relatively small size, it is convenient and can be taken virtually anywhere. And the integrated design saves space in the user's equipment bag, carrying case, or purse.
The presently described self-massage roller and bottles can be made in a variety of sizes, shapes and configurations; can have any of a variety of coverings made from different types of foams or to other materials; and the coverings can have any of a variety of surface configurations. Embodiments of the presently described self-massage roller and bottles can be manufactured in a range of sizes and can have different shapes, styles, and densities of foam coverings.